Confessions
by BatmanImpersonator
Summary: After finding out he's gay, Sid goes out of his way to avoid Andy for a while. Andy learns the real reason why. PWP Sid/Andy SLASH


A PWP I wrote for a Sid/Andy thread on 4chan a few months ago that I finally decided to upload. I don't think it's all that fantastic, but more Sid/Andy needs to exist. I plan on writing a better multi-chapter fic for them in the near future. :P

* * *

><p>When Andy answered to the knock on his bedroom door, Sid Phillips was the last person he expected to see. Ever since Andy mentioned he was gay three weeks ago, the garbageman had gone out of his way to ignore him. Not picking up when Andy called, pretending not to be home when Andy came to his house. Finally, one Thursday when Sid was collecting the Davis' trash, the younger confronted him. Sid's response was to blast his music louder, not listening to a word the other said, and when Andy tried to pull the headphones off, the larger man grabbed his wrist and shot him a threatening glare. Andy decided to just not bother after that. After all, he had only just started really hanging out with Sid that summer, and when it was over he'd be back in college, anyway. Not much of a loss, really.<p>

Alright, that was a lie and Andy knew it. He didn't really have many friends period, and he had been really happy when he started getting closer to Sid. They had spent every day together that summer, and Andy was excited to have someone to talk to when he went back to school. Sure, it would only be over the phone and Skype, but at least he wouldn't be so lonely like he had been there. When Sid stopped talking to him it made him miserable.

"What do you want?" His voice came off much angrier than intended, but he couldn't feel too bad, it's not like he didn't have reason to be pissed.

Sid scratched the back of his neck, looking off to the side, clearly uncomfortable. "To talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to you."

"So, when I want to talk, you act like I don't exist, but when you want to-"

Sid rolled his eyes and shoved Andy out of the doorway as he made his way into the room, plopping himself in Andy's computer chair. "Took you a while to answer the door, where you jacking off?"

Before Andy could answer, Sid turned on the monitor. "An eBay search for Buzz Lightyear shit and Facebook, no porn tabs I see, doesn't mean you didn't just close them, though..."

"Did you want to talk or are you going to just sit there and make fun of me?"

"Well," Sid started checking Andy's FaceBook messages and going through the browser history. Andy would have protested this, but he knew it wouldn't do much. "For starters, when did you realize you were a fudgepacker?"

"Could you not call me that?"

"Fine. When did you realize you were a fag?"

Yet again, Andy knew protesting wouldn't do much. "I've always known. It's not really much of a secret or anything, if someone asks I tell them."

"Can't say I'm too surprised, you never did show any interest in chicks anytime we hung out," he opened one link, that had a drawing of Buzz Lightyear going down on Emperor Zurg. He turned his head to stare at Andy, his expression one of pure horror. Andy ignored it.

"Really? Given your reaction when I told you, I would have thought it was a complete shock to you."

Sid was still staring at him. "Dude, you have to explain this…"

"It's called slash, it's when you take two characters from something and make them gay with each other, now will you stop going through my computer?"

"No, I want to see what kind of shit you fap to. Although, now I kind of wish I hadn't…"

"Then why are you looking at my FaceBook messages?"

"To see if you have, like, a secret boyfriend or a fuckbuddy or something."

"I don't see how that's any of your business…"

"Because we're best friends."

Andy blushed, extremely happy to hear Sid saw him that way, too. He tried not to show it, though. "You sure as hell didn't act like it when I told you I was gay. Now seriously, stop going through my computer."

"Well ARE you fucking anyone?"

"No, now stop it!" Andy snatched the mouse from Sid, logging out of everything. "Jesus, you never listen to me. It's like I'm talking to goddamn wall. Now tell me why you have such a problem with me being gay."

"I don't have a problem with it at all."

"Then why were you such an ass?"

"Because…"

"Because why?" Andy swirled the chair around and bent down, his face just inches from Sid's. He didn't want this to go like any other time Sid did something that bothered him, where he just shrugged everything off and let Sid get away with it because he didn't want to argue with him. He wanted Sid to know he was angry at him, that he wasn't going to just let the way he treated him slide, that he wanted an apology.

When Sid grabbed him by the shirt collar, however, he was starting to think that might not have been such a great idea. Then suddenly Sid's lips were pressed against his, and the split second of fear of getting the shit beat out of him was replaced with total confusion. The kiss lasted about three seconds, and then Sid let him go.

"Umm…" Andy stared down at Sid, his eyes widened wondering what the fuck just happened. Sid, however, looked totally calm, like randomly kissing Andy was the most normal thing in the world and nothing to get weird over.

"Because, I like you. But it's weird for me. I don't generally like people, I just want to bone them. But, I actually like you and when you told me you like guys, it made me all 'dude, I'm gonna, like ask him out and it's gonna be awesome' and I started getting all crushy about it. And I didn't like that. I got a reputation to maintain, you know? I won't seem so bad ass to people if I'm all faggy with a little sci-fi geek who collects toys."

Andy backed away from the chair, in favor of sitting on the bed. "They're collectables."

"They're still toys, dude."

"I don't just collect the toys, I collect other memorabilia, too. I gave away the ones I actually played with. All the other stuff I have is for display."

"Either way, you're still a nerd."

That point was true. "So, you like me?"

"Did I not just make that clear?"

"Y'know, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm going to like you back…"

"I know, but I'm pretty hot, so the chances are high."

Andy smiled and shook his head. "I can't say I haven't thought about it… a lot."

"Oh really?" Sid cocked an eyebrow and stood up, making his way over to the bed to sit next to Andy. "And what exactly goes on in these thoughts?"

He slid an arm around Andy's waist, causing the brunette's cheeks to turn bright red. "Just… like, you know, cuddling, a little bit of kissing… other stuff."

"What kind of other stuff?" Sid slid the hand resting on Andy's waist lower, then under his shirt. He gave the other's side a gentle squeeze before exploring his lower back. Andy's breathing quickened as he felt Sid's calloused, rough fingers treading softly against his skin.

"Are-Are we going to… like, do things?"

"Obviously," the garbage man began to kiss Andy's neck. "Now, tell me just what exactly this other stuff is that you've thought of us doing."

"Like… you sucking me off," Andy wasn't sure if it were possible for him to turn redder than before, but he was pretty sure he just did.

"Anything else?"

"Us… being inside each other… it depends on how I'm feeling. Sometimes, I picture me in you, sometimes I picture you in me."

"And what do you do when you think of that?"

"T-touch myself," as embarrassed as he felt telling Sid all of this, he knew the other was enjoying it, so there really was no reason to hold back. "When I imagine you being in me, I use my fingers, pretending they're you, but sometimes it's not enough, so I use other things…"

"Like?" Sid was now massaging Andy's thigh with the hand not in his shirt.

"Well… collectable toys aren't the only ones I'm interested in…" Andy tilted his head back, giving Sid better access to his neck.

"Are you telling me you own a dildo?"

"A vibrator, actually," Sid's kisses started to get rougher. "And I have two. One's glow in the dark and the other's waterproof…"

Sid stopped, bursting into laughter. "Oh my god! That's fucking hilarious! I mean, don't get me wrong, it's hot as fuck, but it's also really fucking funny. I can't believe you of all people would use those things."

"Well, it feels really good… do you ever think of me when you… you know?"

Sid grinned, grabbing Andy by the shoulder and pushing him on his back, he crawled on top of him, taking his shirt off in the process, before beginning to undress the other. "All the fucking time. On your knees with those pretty lips of yours wrapped around my cock, looking up at me with those big blue eyes. Bent over, begging me to go harder as I fuck your gorgeous ass so hard you won't be able to walk the next day. Hopping up and down on my dick, screaming my name, while I just sit there and enjoy the sight. The list goes on. Now, I get the lovely image of you grabbing at the sheets with one hand, while using the other to slide one of your vibrators in and out of you, all the while thinking of me."

When Andy was completely naked, he finished taking off the rest of his own clothes. The nerd watched with desire as Sid revealed his slender body to him, taking in the subtle six-pack that decorated his taut stomach, his somewhat broad chest, his slim but muscled legs, hell, even the piercing on Sid's larger than average cock was turning Andy on. He did wonder what the fuck would make someone want to have metal shoved through their dick, but it was sexy so he wasn't complaining.

By the look on Sid's face, Andy assumed he was happy with his partner's body as well, which was quite a relief. Andy was, well, skinny. Not like Sid where he was skinny but had delicious muscles in all the right places, no, he was just skinny.

"Alright, let's get to it. I assume you have lube?"

"You assume correctly, it's in a box under the bed." Sid wasted no time reaching underneath to find it. He pulled the box onto the bed and smirked when he saw Andy's toys.

"I'm gonna have quite the time using one of these on you later," He grabbed the lube and returned the box to its usual hiding spot. "Strawberry flavored? Jesus, Andy. Spread your legs."

Andy did what he was told but questioned Sid, anyway. "How come it's already decided that you're topping?"

"Because we both seem pretty into the idea of me being in your ass." He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before placing the bottle next to him on the bed.

"I like the idea of being in your ass, too."

"That can come later," Sid stroked Andy's thigh with his dry hand as he slathered the lubricant over his outer ring. Andy closed his eyes, letting out a soft moan when Sid slid his middle finger inside. He moved it back and forth a little before adding the next one, looking at Andy's face to make sure he wasn't hurting him. Judging by his expression, he was far from it. He began to scissor for a bit, but decided to be nice before he pulled out his fingers. He felt around a little while pressing up, taking just a couple seconds before hearing Andy scream out in pleasure.

"Thank god you're mom and Molly are gone," Sid chuckled, slowly taking his fingers out of Andy's body. "You'll be much louder when it's my cock hitting your sweet spot."

"You should have told me you were going to do that," Andy panted. "I would have buried my face in the pillow or something like I do when I'm doing it myself."

Sid wasted no time grabbing the lube and coating his cock liberally with it. "Jesus, Andy, now I'm even hornier."

Andy really wished he'd stop blushing, but when Sid positioned himself at his entrance, it only made it worse. The brunette forced himself to relax, knowing perfectly well if he didn't it would hurt like hell. Sid took hold of the other's hips as pushed in slowly. Once he was in all the way, he leaned down, pressing his body against Andy's. He used one hand to run his fingers through his hair and kept the other on his hip. "It doesn't hurt at all does it?"

"No… it feels really good," Andy took hold of the back of Sid's head and brought him down for a kiss. He realized in horror that this was only their second kiss. Hell, they hadn't even used tongue yet, but Sid's dick was buried in his ass. They also weren't even a couple officially. Sid had confessed to liking him just ten minutes ago and now they were fucking.

"You okay, dude?"

"Huh?" Sid was looking down at him, his eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

"You kissed me, then I started kissing you, but you didn't do it back."

"I was just thinking… Sid, are we going to be, like, together? Boyfriends, you know?"

"Totally."

"So… you're my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I'm your boyfriend."

"Awesome." Andy pulled him in for another kiss, he ran his tongue along the other's lower lip, indicating for him to open it. Sid obliged, sliding his tongue over Andy's as he increased his thrusts. Andy began to moan into his mouth, making him go faster.

"Fuck!" Andy tilted his head back and Sid lifted his hips. Suddenly Andy was screaming again. This time Sid didn't stop at hitting his prostate once this time, instead he kept hitting it over and over again. "Stop! I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that!"

Sid didn't stop, but instead continued with his hand, still slicked up a little from the strawberry lube, pumping Andy's cock. It was only two more trusts before Andy came all over Sid's hand. Sid grinned, licking it off. "You taste pretty good, I can't wait to give you head later."

Andy held tightly onto Sid for the remainder of the sex, Sid alternating between kissing his lips and neck.

"I'm gonna cum, do you want it in or out of you?"

"In." Sid thrusted a few more times, moaning out as he spilled himself inside Andy. He collapsed on top of him, catching his breath before he stroked his face.

"What do you want to do today? It can be anything."

"Anything?"

"Yeah, something tells me I'm going to regret saying that, but whatever."

"I want to marathon Woody's Roundup."

Sid rolled his eyes then kissed the top of Andy's head. "Fine, but first we should shower. And since you're putting me through that, you have to let me use that waterproof vibrator on you."

"Alright. If you spend the night, you could use the glow in the dark one on me, too."

"Sounds good, dude. Any thoughts for tomorrow?"

"Marathoning Buzz Lightyear of Star Command."

"Never mind, I'm picking what we do tomorrow. Fucking nerd."


End file.
